Melancholia
by Ambresa
Summary: ¤One shot¤ C'est un devoir de Potions où Hermione insère un poème de Victor Hugo,Melancholia. Sans le savoir, elle vient de réveiller un fantôme trop longtemps endormi en Severus Rogue...


**Disclaimer:** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à cette chère Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Je ne gagne strictement rien, alors pour le procès, c'est pas ici les amis!

Bon, alors, j'ai après tous ces mois enfin le courage d'udapter ! **Je vais y arriver !** Et, oui, vous aviez du oublier mon vieil humour (normal, je n'en ai pas !) ! Donc, c'est un one-shot, sur notre professeur de potions préféré avec une jolie histoire d'un amour impossible, et un peu de Hermione / Ron ! Si ma vie vous intéresse, je l'ai écrite il y a très longtemps, vers janvier, quand en français, on a du apprendre _Melancholia_ de Victor Hugo. Le poème m'a donné un déclic... comme presque toutes les belles poésies, spécialement chez Hugo !

Au départ, je ne comptais pas insérer le poème dans le texte et ce dernier devait s'appeler _Machine_. Puis, Anya devait savoir manier l'épée (ou le sabre) mais ça faisait **trop** cliché alors j'ai supprimé cette partie dans le texte. Et enfin, pendant que ma soeur était à l'hôpital, et que j'étais là-bas pour la voir, elle jouait avec mon frère à je ne sais plus trop quel jeu, j'ai pris le cahier de brouillon que j'avais ramené et j'ai commencé à écrire. J'avais vraiment l'impression de DEVOIR l'écrire dans l'instant! L'image d'Anya s'imposait de plus en plus à moi... De là, tout est allé très vite, trente pages au brouillon en moins de deux jours!

Bref...très vite écrite puis recopiée au propre sur feuilles (de classeurs à petits carreaux !) je l'ai rangée dans mon classeur en me disant que je devrais l'envoyer un jour ou l'autre... Et la flemmarde que je suis n'y a plus tellement fait attention! Donc, voilà, je vous envoie le premier one-shot français que j'ai terminé...J'en ai commencé un en anglais en octobre, mais je l'ai laissé en plan depuis... Ah oui, depuis quand les cassettes et les magnétoscopes existent? Au début, c'est ce que j'avais mis mais j'ai rectifié (ou je **pense **que je l'ai fait) par _bande_ parce que souvent on voit ses gros rouleaux de bande magnétique au cinéma et comme je m'y connais pas tellement (hé oui, c'est que je ne suis pas si vieille! Non, non je blague...espérons que ma mère ne passera pas ici!).

** NOTE IMPORTANTE: **Je signale que cette fic a été écrite bien longtemps avant la sortie du tome VI, je me suis donc trompée sur certains points vis-à-vis du personnage principal, donc, toutes mes excuses pour ne pas l'avoir envoyé plus tôt, quant aux erreurs, j'ai été assez désappointée moi-même, donc, sans spoilers, il en faudra beaucoup plus à Rogue pour changer!

Bien, passons à l'histoire !

**Melancholia **

_«Où vont tous ces enfants dont pas un seul ne rit ?  
Ces doux êtres pensifs que la fièvre maigrit ?  
Ces filles de huit ans qu'on voit cheminer seules ?  
Ils s'en vont travailler quinze heures sous des meules  
Ils vont, de l'aube au soir, faire éternellement  
Dans la même prison le même mouvement.  
Accroupis sous les dents d'une machine sombre,  
Monstre hideux qui mâche on ne sait quoi dans l'ombre,  
Innocents dans un bagne, anges dans un enfer,  
Ils travaillent. Tout est d'airain, tout est de fer.  
Jamais on ne s'arrête et jamais on ne joue.  
Aussi quelle pâleur ! La cendre est sur leur joue.  
Il fait à peine jour, ils sont déjà bien las.  
Ils ne comprennent rien à leur destin, hélas !  
Ils semblent dire à Dieu : - Petits comme nous sommes,  
Notre père, voyez ce que nous font les hommes !  
Ô servitude infâme imposée à l'enfant !  
Travail mauvais qui prend l'âge tendre en sa serre,  
Qui produit la richesse en créant la misère,  
Qui se sert d'un enfant ainsi que d'un outil !  
Progrès dont on demande : Où va-t-il ? Que veut-il ?  
Qui brise la jeunesse en fleur ! Qui donne, en somme,  
Une âme a la machine et la retire à l'homme !  
Que ce travail, haï des mères, soit maudit !  
Maudit comme le vice où l'on s'abâtardit,  
Maudit comme l'opprobre et comme le blasphème !  
Ô Dieu ! Qu'il soit maudit au nom du travail même,  
Au nom du vrai travail, sain, fécond, généreux,  
Qui fait le peuple libre et qui rend l'homme heureux !_

- Je pense que tu peux t'arrêter là, non ? Juste avant '_Ô servitude infâme imposée à l'enfant !' _Ca devient tragique, tu tombes dans le mélodramatique !»

Elle lança au rouquin un regard noir.

« Voyons Hermione ! Vraiment ! Quel est l'intérêt de mettre un poème de Victor Hugo dans une dissertation de Potions ? Dis-moi franchement ! En plus, j'aurai jamais cru que je te verrai un jour terminer un devoir pendant le repas pour l'heure suivante ! s'exclama le même jeune homme roux.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Ron ! rétorqua la fille aux cheveux broussailleux. Je suis venue vérifier ce que j'avais écrit…

- Justement, coupa Ron, tu n'avais **rien** écris !

- ... Au brouillon ! termina Hermione, agacée. Si tu me laissais finir ma phrase au moins !

- Oh pardon ! Je ne savais pas qu'il arrive à _Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout_ de douter de son intelligence suprême ! » s'écria Ron, les oreilles écarlates.

Madame Pince, l'irritable bibliothécaire, accourant les lèvres plus pincées que jamais, empoigna les deux Gryffondors avant de les pousser vers la porte, hurlant:

« Allez ouste! Dehors! Pas de bruits dans la bibliothèque! Allez-vous disputez ailleurs! Du balai, les tourtereaux! »

Mais Harry, toujours assis autour de la table à peaufiner sa dissertation, qu'il avait pour la première fois, faite le mieux possible, aurait juré voir un sourire apparaître sur le visage de la femme et en passant devant lui, elle marmonnait quelque chose comme «Aveugles!» pour elle-même.

Souhaitant éviter Ron ainsi que Hermione alors qu'ils se disputaient, le garçon jugea préférable de retourner à son parchemin, laissant aux les deux Gryffondors le soin de se calmer. Lorsque la cloche retentit, il sortit rapidement pour trouver devant la porte ses deux amis qui, se regardant furieusement, s'envoyaient des invectives à chacune de leurs phrases:

« Comment ça je suis hors-sujet? Si _tu_ ne connais rien à l'art de la poésie de Hugo, ce n'est pas ma faute, peut-être Rogue en sait plus, par contre!

_ - L'art de la poésie_? Mais qu'es-ce que j'en ai à faire? Je ne suis pas poète!

- Peut-être que ça te ferait du bien de l'apprendre! Hugo t'apprendra alors à avoir un minimum de tact!

- Moi! Apprendre à avoir un minimum de tact? Parce que tu insinues que je n'ai pas de tact!

- Si **tu** as un tant soit peu de tact, je suis…Merlin!

- Ben, bienvenue à Poudlard, Merlin! Retourne donc dans ton époque alors! Ce sera pas une grande perte!

- Parfait! Et toi, tu crois que tu serais une grande perte?

- J'ai jamais dis ça! Invente pas des trucs!

- A peine! Et je n'invente rien! Tu le sais autant que moi!

- Ah bon? Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé savoir? _Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout_? »

Il sembla un instant que la jeune femme allait le gifler tandis que le visage cramoisi de Ron, furieux, rivalisait avec ses cheveux. Harry les regarda étrangement puis passa entre eux deux pour prendre en courant la direction des cachots. Arrivé au bout du couloir, il se retourna, lançant par-dessus son épaule à ses deux amis se fixant toujours, face à face:

« La cloche a sonné! Faut aller en Potions! »

L'information parut réveiller Hermione qui le rejoignit à toutes jambes, laissant Ron la suivre à travers les couloirs ainsi que les escaliers traversés au pas de course. Arrivant haletants devant le cachot, les trois Gryffondors s'aperçurent avec chance que les autres élèves attendaient devant la porte. Entre ses amis, Harry prit la parole:

« La prochaine fois, je crois pas que l'on pourra s'en pourra s'en sortir aussi facilement! Vous pouvez vraiment pas arrêtez de vous disputez? Surtout pour un devoir de Potions où l'on parlait d'une potion particulièrement dangereuse car elle est…comme l'Imperium! Mais c'est vrai qu'on peut se demander pourquoi une poésie dans une dissertation! Mais même, si vous pouviez arrêtez cinq secondes de vous disputer…! Ca devient vraiment lourd à la fin! »

Les deux se regardèrent, gênés, puis la préfète tendit une main vers son camarade aux cheveux flamboyant:

« On…oublie; amis?

- Amis! assura le rouquin, serrant sa main sans hésiter. Puis, je m'excuse, tu devais le connaître ce poème, non?

- _Travail mauvais qui prend l'âge tendre en sa serre,  
Qui produit la richesse en créant la misère,  
Qui se sert d'un enfant ainsi que d'un outil !  
Progrès dont on demande : Où va-t-il ? que veut-il ?  
Qui brise la jeunesse en fleur ! qui donne, en somme,  
Une âme à la machine et la retire à l'homme !  
Que ce travail, haï des mères, soit maudit !  
Maudit comme le vice où l'on s'abâtardit,  
Maudit comme l'opprobre et comme le blasphème !  
Ô Dieu ! qu'il soit maudit au nom du travail même,  
Au nom du vrai travail, sain, fécond, généreux,  
Qui fait le peuple libre et qui rend l'homme heureux ! _

- Stop! C'est bon, je te crois, puis Rogue va arriver, murmura précipitamment Ron.

- Mais laisse-moi au moins mettre la touche finale si je dois m'arrêter ici, rétorqua Hermione, prenant sa plus belle voix.

- Oh non! gémit l'interpellé.

- _Victor Hugo_! » acheva la préfète avec un regard brillant.

Ils hésitèrent légèrement avant d'enfin se sourire doucement, leur rancœur dernière balayée par la porte du cachot s'ouvrant subitement dans un grincement.

* * *

Il entra furieux dans le bureau, claquant avec fracas la porte, la pile habituelle de parchemins l'attendant sur le meuble. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage émacié. Encore un _Désolant _sur sa copie favorite. Une petite consolation. L'homme mettait toujours de mauvaises au garçon et ce dernier ne semblait guère s'en soucier avant…mais maintenant que le fils de son ancien ennemi avait appris qu'il aurait besoin de la matière que, lui, Severus Rogue, enseignait, le Gryffondor s'en préoccupait plus. Même si comme d'habitude, il n'aurait fait que le strict minimum. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il aurait son **D**!

Cette fois, son devoir avait franchi un nouveau cap, un sujet plus compliqué, parlant du point de vue, avec une dissertation demandant l'avis de l'élève à propos d'une Potion de Soumission. Et dans tous les cas, l'homme pourrait dire que Potter avait très mal expliqué, ce qui serait sans doute vrai! Mais pourquoi Severus se compliquait-il la tache. **Il **mettait les notes, alors pourquoi s'embêter avec des histoires de raisons à donner? Personne n'irait voir de plus près les notes de ses élèves! Ah oui, Albus, peut-être…Mais tan pis! De toute façon, Dumbledore ne serait pas toujours là pour sortir Potter s'un mauvais pas! Donc, il aurait son _Désolant_! Piètre consolation, oui, mais c'était déjà ça…

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise devant son bureau, attrapa la pile et se mit à chercher la copie de son élève préféré. Cependant les parchemins s'échappèrent de ses mains osseuses pour finir sur le sol, éparpillés en un grossier amas. Il se pencha, les ramassant en un paquet difforme.

« Voyons voir…Malefoy, sans doute Optimal…Parkinson, Acceptable sûrement…Weasley, encore un Piètre…ah voilà! »

Dépassant de la pile informe, l'homme reconnaissait l'écriture de Potter s'étalant sur le parchemin juste en dessous de celui qu'il tenait. Le professeur s'apprêtait à la retirer pour attraper celui de Potter lorsque son regard fut attiré par un poème écrit d'une petite écriture en introduction à la dissertation de Granger…_Melancholia_…Victor Hugo…Il connaissait, il connaissait si bien…

«_Où vont tous ces enfants dont pas un seul ne rit ?  
Ces doux êtres pensifs que la fièvre maigrit ?  
Ces filles de huit ans qu'on voit cheminer seules ?  
Ils s'en vont travailler quinze heures sous des meules  
Ils vont, de l'aube au soir, faire éternellement  
Dans la même prison le même mouvement.  
Accroupis sous les dents d'une machine sombre,  
Monstre hideux qui mâche on ne sait quoi dans l'ombre,  
Innocents dans un bagne, anges dans un enfer,  
Ils travaillent. Tout est d'airain, tout est de fer.  
Jamais on ne s'arrête et jamais on ne joue.  
Aussi quelle pâleur ! la cendre est sur leur joue.  
Il fait à peine jour, ils sont déjà bien las.  
Ils ne comprennent rien à leur destin, hélas !  
Ils semblent dire à Dieu : - Petits comme nous sommes,  
Notre père, voyez ce que nous font les hommes !  
Ô servitude infâme imposée à l'enfant !  
Travail mauvais qui prend l'âge tendre en sa serre,  
Qui produit la richesse en créant la misère,  
Qui se sert d'un enfant ainsi que d'un outil !  
Progrès dont on demande : Où va-t-il ? que veut-il ?  
Qui brise la jeunesse en fleur ! qui donne, en somme,  
Une âme à la machine et la retire à l'homme !  
Que ce travail, haï des mères, soit maudit !  
Maudit comme le vice où l'on s'abâtardit,  
Maudit comme l'opprobre et comme le blasphème !  
Ô Dieu ! qu'il soit maudit au nom du travail même,  
Au nom du vrai travail, sain, fécond, généreux,  
Qui fait le peuple libre et qui rend l'homme heureux ! _»

Sa voix mourut ans sa gorge alors qu'il s'apercevait que de l'eau envahissait ses yeux. Non, ne pas laisser libre cours à ses émotions, il se l'était juré. Plus jamais. Ne plus éprouver cette souffrance…Plus ressentir ce vide absolu, il en mourrait…Un tel désarroi ne pourrait lui parvenir une deuxième fois…Severus s'y été préparé mais la larme qui roula le long de sa joue à cet instant lui prouva le contraire. Il n'avait pas réussi à chasser cette période…D'un passé trop lointain, enfui depuis longtemps, inaccessible pendant des années pour l'oublier…Il avait échoué…Comme d'habitude, avant…

D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui aussi, il avait perdu…Qu'avait-il dans sa vie? Autre que des souvenirs inutiles? **Rien! **Côté professionnel? Dans ses cours, la plupart des élèves le détestaient, en chef de Maison, tous le craignaient; ses collègues le méprisaient. Côté familial? Ils étaient tous morts, il en était heureux. Severus n'avait pas de sœurs, de frères… Pas d'enfants non plus… Le professeur n'avait pas pu _l_'oublier…

Apparaissant comme dans un rêve, du même éclat qu'autrefois, sa chevelure blonde, jamais coiffée au vent, tombant en cascade sur ses fines épaules, ses yeux vert forêt pétillants, ses lèvres, deux pétales de rose, brillantes..

Se retournant vers lui, comme si c'était hier, une longue mèche s'éparpillant près de son regard émeraude toujours candide malgré tout, retroussant son petit nez au-dessus duquel son hautain front se tenait fièrement, elle, ouvrant sa minuscule bouche pour dévoiler de belles dents blanches, murmura:

_ «Alors? Tu viens?» _

Un grand sourire éclairant son pâle visage, elle éclata d'un rire cristallin, les yeux plus brillants que jamais:

_ «Allez! Viens!» _

Puis l'image s'évanouit, panache de fumée s'élevant dans le ciel avant de disparaître à jamais... Souvenir envolé avant d'avoir pu être attrapé…Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'était évaporée…Complètement…

«Pour toujours…»

Cette fois, il ne pu empêcher ses yeux qui débordèrent, pour de bon.

* * *

_ La rue sinistre se dessina sous ses yeux apeurés, sombre, terrifiante, noire. Il n'aurait pas du s'enfuir pour ne plus entendre les cris._

_ «Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi?»_

_ Une fille brune élancée le regardait._

_ «Okay, il y a un nouveau! Toi c'est quoi? Pas de père, de mère? Mauvais traitements? Tuteurs, frères, sœurs? Disputes?'_

_ Le garçon la regarda étrangement?_

_ «Dispute.»_

_ Elle l'observa attentivement derrière ses yeux perçants._

_ «Ah! Dispute! Hé, il y en a un autre! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour toi?»_

_ Severus ne l'avait jamais dit, il ne le dirait pas…Mais il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Alors…Pas tout…_

_ «Les parents, disputes depuis toujours._

_ - D'accord, disputes-parents! Adjugé vendu! Allez! Du nerf! Anya! Viens voir…Donc voici Anya. Anya, je te présente…au fait, quel est ton nom?»_

_ Une maigre jeune fille blonde d'à peu près son age, aux yeux verts magnifiques était sortie de l'ombre._

_ «Severus Rogue.»__

* * *

__ «Je serais ton amie alors…promis!»_

_ Elle le sera dans ses bras menus, les yeux pétillants. __

* * *

__«Ils t'ont fait…? Oh mon Dieu! Regarde-toi! Seigneur, regarde-toi!»_

_ Elle prit son visage recouverts d'hématomes entre ses mains moites.

* * *

__ « Tu es quoi? Un…un _quoi_? Severus! Les sorciers n'existent pas! La magie non plus!_

_ - C'est pas une blague! Je voulais juste que tu me crois, je trouvais que ce n'était pas juste que **je **sache _tes _secrets et pas toi…Crois-moi si tu veux…Mais je te l'ai dit!»_

_ Elle le regarda fixement dans les yeux avant de murmurer simplement:_

_ « Je te crois.»

* * *

_

_ «Je les ai eus! Je les ai eu!_

_ - De quoi parles-tu, Severus?_

_ - Mes BUSEs!_

_ - Tes BUSEs…ah oui! Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire! Ah! J'en suis heureuse pour toi.»_

_ Ils se sourirent._

_ «Très heureuse.»__

* * *

__ «Pardon? Tu t'es engagé comme Mangemort? Chez ce mage noir Voldemort? Severus…Severus, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi! Ecoute…Tu viens de me dire que tu es devenu l'un de ces aspirants qui te dégoûtaient tant? Tu es devenu un partisan de ce fou qui tue sans vergogne pour le pouvoir? Severus, ne baisse pas les yeux, je t'en prie…Tu t'es rallié à Lui, alors…finalement la voix du sang a pris le dessus? Non? Pourquoi?_

_ - Je…je suis désolé…_

_ - Non, il n'y a pas de 'désolé'…C'est trop tard, tu me l'as dit, non? Une fois que tu t'es enrôlé dans ce groupe, tu peux plus en sortir, hein? Dis-moi la vérité…Juste la vérité…Je t'en prie…_

_ - Ecoute…Ils…Tu sais bien comment ils sont…Ils tuent tout le monde…Surtout les gens comme toi…les Modus! Je…Je…pourrai te protéger comme ça, non? Tu survivras…_

_ - Oui, toi, tu survivras…Mais moi, crois-tu que tu es suffisamment important pour qu'Il accepte tes **conditions**? Enfin, réfléchis Severus, Il…Il peut te soumettre à sa volonté, non, le sortilège de…l'_Imperium_? Puis, ta_ Potion de Soumission_? Et même, je n'en vaux pas le coup, tu le sais autant que moi! Tu m'as vu…une fille des rues! Sans parents, famille…Orpheline…Je ne sais même pas qui je suis, Severus…Mieux vaut ma mort que celle de plusieurs personnes! Combats plutôt la vérité…Ne fais pas le mauvais choix…Je t'en prie, je n'en vaux vraiment pas la peine…Tu le sais…Je ne…_

_ - Anya! Arrête!»_

_ Ils se fixèrent, les yeux brillants._

_ «Si, tu m'es plus chère que ma vie, et tu le sais…Moi, je n'ai rien…Ma famille, tu l'as vue? Des monstres! Et moi? Je suis aussi un monstre! Du moment que tu es en sûreté, je me contrebalance du reste du monde…Tu le sais, Anya! Tu le sais, autant que moi, tu es la seule chose que j'aie…qui me reste…Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes…_

_ - Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Severus…_

_ - Tu viens de dire que mieux vaut que tu meures plutôt que pleins d'autres personnes!_

_ - Et c'est vrai…Oh Severus! Qu'ai-je dans la vie? Pourquoi je vis, je m'accroche et je survis…Tu as tout perdu? Moi, je n'avais rien à perdre! Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi?_

_ - Parfois, il vaut mieux n'avoir rien à perdre que tout à perdre, Anya…Moi, je suis aussi misérable que toi, et pourtant je descend d'une des plus prestigieuses familles de sorciers? Tu as vu ce qu'est le descendant d'une_ noble famille_? Toi, tu n'es rien et pourtant, tu vaux de l'or…Tu le sais…Tu le sais…Tu sais très bien très bien que…je…je t'aime…» __

* * *

__ «Severus? Sois prudent…D'accord?_

_ - Je…Promis._

_ - Juré?_

_ -_ Croix de bois, croix de fer, Si je mens, je vais en enfer!

_ - Allez pars! Fiche le camp!_

_ - Je te comprendrai jamais…_

_ - Il vaut mieux pas mon vieux!_

_ - Pourquoi? Parce qu'il y a une raison derrière ce comportement bizarre! Un moment tu t'inquiètes et après tu me fiches dehors:_

_ - Tu es fou! C'est tout! Et…je t'aime!»_

_ Eclat de rire, et avant qu'il ne pu réagir, elle avait posé un baiser sur sa joue puis avait claqué brutalement la porte de la joli petite maison, non sans l'avoir poussé violemment sous la neige.__

* * *

__«Comment ça_ _'faut qu'on parle'_

_ - Ecoute, tu m'as mis dehors juste après m'avoir dit que tu m'aimais, je suis sensé en tirer quelles conclusions, moi? _

_ - Okay…Tu as raison, faut qu'on parle…Un drôle de type est venu me voir…Tu **dois **le connaître, Albus? Il a appris je ne sais comment que je suis une des rares personnes à avoir de l'influence sur toi, donc il m'a dit qu'il a fondé un groupe,_ L'ordre du Phénix_, tu en penses quoi? C'est contre Voldemort…Et je me suis dit…pourquoi pas? Tu m'avais pas dit tout ça, mais j'en ai appris beaucoup…Donc, rendez-vous avec lui demain…!»_

_ Elle souriait, sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix, sans savoir qu'elle avait signé son arrêt de mort. _

* * *

_ «Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi…Ton ami est là…Puis, je connais sa femme, elle est venue avec lui. _

_ - Evans? Euh pardon…Potter? Non…_Evans

_ - _Lily_…Elle aussi, elle s'était enfuie de la maison de sa sœur qui la détestait après la mort de son père parce que sa mère avait…enfin, c'est trop long à résumer! _

_ - Hein? _

_ - C'est une longue histoire…Je l'ai recueillie dans un quartier de Londres, comme d'habitude avec les enfants et…Elle ne m'a pas oubliée…Moi non plus…C'est une bonne fille. Mais elle est malade, je suis sure que son mari n'y est pas pour rien! D'ailleurs, il a trop la trouille pour elle! C'est grave, jamais autant vu quelqu'un flipper! Et toi, t'as intérêt à accepter ce que te dit Albus, okay? Fais parti de l'Ordre, au moins pour moi! _

_ - Tu es sure que ça va aller avec Potter comme surveillant? _

_ - Mais oui! En passant, pourquoi Voldemort s'en prendrait à moi? _

_ - Parce qu'il a peut-être appris que je fréquente une Moldue, donc Il va venir voir jusqu'à où je lui fidèle…Ca arrive souvent, Anya! _

_ - Mais oui! Maintenant, tu pars et tu acceptes! Fais attention à toi…Je t'aime… _

_ - Je t'aime…» _

_ Il la serra dans ses bras quelques secondes, déposa un rapide baiser sur son front avant de s'éloigner. _

_ «Bonne chance, Severus.» _

_ Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et le poussa dehors. _

* * *

_ Il courait, il courait le plus vite possible, le plus rapidement possible, il avait des ailes. Il courrait. Non. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ca ne l'était pas. Encore une fichue blague de Potter, il en était sûr. Pourquoi avait-il mis ce foutu sort qui empêchait de transplaner directement dans la maison, hein? _

_ Severus débarqua dans la chambre, en sueur. Dans le coin près de la fenêtre, une jeune femme rousse serrait l'épaule d'un homme aux cheveux noirs désordonnés cachant son visage entre ses mains. Plus loin, son rideau de cheveux blonds recouvrant son visage, les bras repliés, les jambes légèrement allongées sur le sol, gisant vers le centre de la pièce, immobile… _

_ Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, non. Pas elle, pas Anya. Severus s'agenouilla près du corps inerte de son amie. Il écarta quelques mèches dorées et aperçut son visage pale…gravé à jamais sur sa face…toujours aussi jolie…Son front hautain, ses iris d'un vert pétillant devenues vides, son petit nez, ses lèvres brillantes… _

_ Le jeune homme la serra dans ses bras avec l'énergie du désespoir…Le cœur qu'il avait entendu battre tout à l'heure, en la serrant furtivement n'existait plus. Non, ce n'était pas vrai, ce n'était pas vrai! Ce n'était pas possible…Elle ne pouvait pas…**NON!** _

_ « Non! Anya! Anya! Je t'en prie, regarde-moi! C'est Severus, c'est moi…Anya!» _

_ Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres closes…Puis des larmes perlèrent. Il l'avait perdue…Aujourd'hui, pour la troisième fois de sa vie, il avait tout perdu…_Ce serait la dernière…

_ La main de la rousse se posa sur son épaule: _

_ « Elle est partie, Severus, elle est partie à jamais…Mais elle est là, dans ton cœur…Et elle aurait voulu que tu fasses parti de l'Ordre, elle le voulait de tout son être…et elle t'aimait…C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas cru que l'hôpital appellerait James. Cet idiot est bien entendu venu, abandonnant sa protégée …Mais elle est indépendante…Je l'ai connue une fois. Je m'en rappelle, elle traînait à Londres. Le jour où je me suis enfuie de…» _

_ Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge: _

_ « Je n'oublierai jamais l'aide qu'elle m'a apportée jadis. » _

_ Potter s'approcha enfin, les yeux rougis, le regard coupable. Il se plaça derrière sa femme, lui attrapant la main, en quête de courage: _

_ « Je suis désolé Rogue. Je ne pensais pas que…je ne suis parti que cinq minutes, elle m'a assuré qu'elle ne risquait rien, que je devais voir Lily en apprenant que je…j'allai être papa…Puis, elle m'a mis dehors! Elle a un caractère! Je me suis demandé comment tu fais pour la supporter…Donc, je suis parti à l'hôpital et cinq minutes après…ils étaient partis…Un Avada Kedavra de plein fouet. Morte sur le coup…Mais elle leur a tenu tête, elle était en train de _filner_ un truc… _

_ - **Filmer!** _

_ - Bon bah, _filmer_ un truc quand ils sont arrivés…Dumbledore a pris la bande. _

_ - Je le ferai, dis à Albus que j'accepte. Dès demain, je le contacterai…» _

_ Une chose était sure: il détesterait de tout son être cet enfant. _

* * *

Severus se releva au cours de la nuit, les joues mouillées, dos à son bureau, tel autrefois, les pensées grouillantes de passé. Comme si son cerveau y avait travaillé toute la nuit, il prit une décision: il allait affronter ce qu'il avait toujours repoussé…Sa mort…

L'homme ouvrit diffèrent tiroirs, chercha au fond de ses malles, vérifia sous les pieds du bureau, mis sens dessus dessous la pièce puis finalement utilisa un charme de repérage pour retrouver la bande Moldue…Vieille de plus qu'une quinzaine d'années.

Il sortit de son bureau, prenant la direction d'une direction d'une pièce à l'autre bout du château, les pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête. Il avait l'intrigante impression d'être suivi. Severus lança son regard le plus perçant par-dessus son épaule. Un léger bruit d'étoffe froissée lui parvint. Cette fois, l'homme se retourna entièrement. Anya? Personne. Le silence se fit plus dense, épais, obscur. Rien autour de lui…

Severus reprit son chemin à travers corridors, escaliers, les rayons de la lune devant lui, semblant le guider. Arrivé devant la porte de la Salle sur Demande, il, hésitant, posa sa main osseuse sur la poignée de la porte qu'il tourna avec appréhension. Finalement, le professeur de Potions entra, regardant autour de lui. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Du matériel Moldu. Il ne savait plus très bien comment tout ça s'utilisait mais il trouverait bien ou essaierait de se _souvenir_.

Une impulsion le prit, il courut jusqu'au fond de la pièce, scrutant les détails avant de retourner fermer la porte. Ca allait être maintenant, le moment de vérité. L'homme tendit la main vers le grand appareil. Comment devait-on le mettre en marche déjà? Ah oui, un 'boulon', euh non, _bouton_!

Tel un automate, Severus rechercha ses marques. Il avait l'impression qu'une personne lui soufflait dans sa tête ce qu'il devait faire. Enfin, du bout des doigts, le professeur entra la bande, murmurant:

« Merci Anya.»

Une étrange image apparut, cette maison dont il s'était enfui, il y a bien longtemps…semblable à avant, propre, jolie, accueillante…Il n'y avait qu'Anya pour faire d'une pièce une chose pareille! D'ailleurs, elle apparut…

_ «Salut Severus! Je savais que finalement tu te déciderais à voir cette bande! C'est mieux qu'une lettre ou un testament! Je ne sais pas combien de temps se seront écoulés depuis ma mort, mais peu importe. Tu as enfin eu le courage de revenir sur le passé. Comment vas-tu? Tu auras rejoints l'Ordre j'espère… Tu me l'as promis de toute façon et tu as toujours tenu tes promesses vis-à-vis de moi, la fille des rues, non? Alors tiens celle-là, ma dernière requête…Occupe-toi aussi de mon orphelinat, j'espère qu'il n'a pas été détruit depuis le temps… J'aime ces enfants…Parce que j'en aurai jamais, c'est trop tard pour moi. Je sais que je n'aurai pas du envoyer James voir Lily. Il vient d'apprendre pourquoi elle est malade et j'ai raison: il va être papa! Je parie que ce sera un garçon! Puis de toute façon, à l'heure où tu regardes cette bande, le bébé doit être grand! Seulement, dis-toi que ce n'est pas de sa faute. J'ai obligé James à partir. Oh, Lily sera furieuse, mais bon… Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit veuve si jeune…alors qu'elle attend son premier enfant… Ils vont arriver, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre parte aussi. C'est prévu, Severus, dis-toi qu'il y a un traître à l'hôpital! C'est obligé, je _dois _mourir, ils ne te laisseront pas en paix! Comment ça je suis folle? Bien sur que je suis folle! Tu te rappelles peut-être mes croyances sur le spirisme et ce genre de choses…J'ai vu, Severus, j'ai vu…Je ne serai plus de ce monde…Je dois retourner. Oh! Tu dois croire que je t'abandonne… Non, j'ai juré de ne pas t'abandonné… Je serais toujours là, avec toi, dans tes mémoires, ton cœur…Et en ce moment, je suis tout près de toi alors que tu regardes cette bande bien longtemps après ma mort… Tu sais la vérité, Severus…Je sais qu'ils arrivent, alors ne sois pas triste. Et fais parti de l'Ordre pour moi. Seulement, si je pars tu survivras… Sinon Voldemort te tuera. Pense à mes orphelins, qu'ils rient, vivent, jouent comme ils le font avec moi…Pense Severus, pense à moi, à eux, à toi, à Dumbledore, Voldemort, l'Ordre, Lily, James, leur enfant…Pense à la vie…et tu continueras le chemin que tu as entamé jadis et que tu as abandonné…Pense à la poésie, celle que j'aime et tu verras tout n'est pas aussi sombre que tu le crois…Et ne deviens pas Melancholique! Quand je pense que tu as appris ce poème par cœur à cause de moi qui l'aime tant! Ma dernière requête, _veille sur leur fils, Severus… _Il est l'élu, un des ces enfants qui pourraient rentrer dans mon orphelinat car je pense que Lily et James ne survivront pas longtemps…Ne lui en veux pas, ce n'est pas lui qui m'a tuée, c'est eux, alors prends au sérieux l'Ordre…Et mes orphelins. Puis n'oublie pas de rester celui que tu es, ne sois pas aigri. Ne cache plus tes sentiments…Pense à tes cheveux…On m'a dit qu'au collège, ils étaient un sujet de blagues…Pourtant avec moi, ils ne sont pas gras! Il n'y a pas que la petite fille Anya au monde, tu sais, de plus, je ne suis qu'une fille sans maison, vivant dans les rues alors, n'oublie pas les autres ! Tu sais tout ce qu'il te reste à faire…Je t'aime Severus, et je t'aimerai toujours…» _

_ Des larmes envahirent le pâle visage de la jolie fille blonde. Soudain, des bruits retentirent, on aurait dit qu'_ils arrivaient_. Une expression de détermination peinte sur le visage, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers la caméra: _

_ «Adieu Severus.» _

_ Alors qu'une bande d'hommes cagoulés de noir entrèrent dans la pièce, la jeune fille, la main toujours tendue pour éteindre la caméra, les regarda sans ciller, droite, hautaine. _

_ Ils parurent déconcertés par l'apparence nonchalante d'Anya: _

_ « Bonsoir! Voici donc les serviteurs de Voldemort. Je suis touchée par tant d'attention pour moi ! le voyage n'a pas été trop long, j'espère…Il doit y avoir quelque bouteilles de Bièraubeurre dans la cuisine, je crois… Ah moins que vous ne voudriez quelque chose de plus fort? Au fait, vous êtes en avance de deux secondes: je n'ai as eu le temps de terminer mon testament visuel ! _

_ - Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Moldue, tu vas regretter tes paroles! dit un des hommes en noir. _

_ - Non, je crois pas, personne ne regrette de dire la vérité à des hommes qui ne sont même pas capable d'affronter tout seul une simple Moldue! _

_ - Apparemment, vivre dans les rues de Londres donne du culot! Tu veux te battre en duel? Tu ne sais pas de quoi nous sommes capables! _

_ - Oh si! Je sais me battre…Et vous êtes capables de tout ce qu'il y a de plus abject! rétorqua la fille. _

_ - Tu as une grande bouche, toi, c'est vrai que tu es pas mal, je ne savais pas que Rogue avait d'aussi bons goûts, mais tu commences à m'énerver sérieusement…Tu sais ce que l'on fait aux petites pestes comme toi? s'exclama un autre Mangemort.  
Vous les tuez, je sais…D'ailleurs, je vous attendais…Mais qu'attendez-vous? Vous vous ramollissez avec l'age? questionna Anya. _

_ - Tu savais que nous viendrions? Quel humour, Moldue! _

_ - Pourquoi à ton avis ai-je fait mon testament tout à l'heure?» _

_ Elle éclata d'un rire froid, tendit la main vers l'appareil qu'elle éteignit au moment même où une lumière verte aveuglante traversait la salle. _

Severus Rogue, se relevant du sol dur sur lequel il était assis, sortit la bande, les yeux brillants. Il ouvrit la porte, la bande à la main qu'il regardait fixement.

«Adieu pour la dernière fois, Anya.»

La porte se referma.

* * *

Toutes les rumeurs de la Grande salle s'interrompirent brusquement. Même Ron et Hermione arrêtèrent de se disputer. Rogue venait d'entrer dans la pièce, robe noire, nez crochu, yeux perçants, mains osseuses, mais les cheveux…ils n'étaient plus gras!

Tous les regards braqués sur le professeur de Potions, le directeur se pencha vers lui, murmurant distinctement dans le silence:

« Je vois que vous vous êtes enfin décidé à regarder cette cassette, Severus…»

* * *

«Donc, c'est pour ça qu'il te déteste…la femme qu'il aimait est morte alors que ton père, qui devait la protéger, est parti voir ta mère en apprenant qu'il aillait être papa. Donc, Rogue te déteste…

-Hermione! On avait compris…Après tout, dis-toi que tu n'es pas la seule à l'avoir suivi hier soir sous la cape d'invisibilité et à avoir regardé la bande en même temps que lui! N'empêche, elle devait avoir drôlement de l'influence sur lui, cette fille blonde! coupa le rouquin.

- Anya, Ron, Anya. Ils s'aimaient, c'est logique, non? murmura Hermione.

- Mais je me demande ce qu'il va faire maintenant, après avoir vu cette bande…Il a changé! reprit Ron.

- Bien sur qu'il a changé! Tu as vu ses yeux? Il pleurait…Je ne crois pas qu'il regarde tous les soirs la scène de la mort de la femme qu'il a aimé…En fait, je crois plutôt qu'il n'a accepté la mort d'Anya que quand il a osé affronter cette bande…Je me demande juste ce qui a bien pu l'obliger à accepter…Sinon, je suppose qu'il va être plus gentil avec Harry…», supposa la préfète.

Les trois Gryffondors s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du cachot où une grande partie des élèves attendaient déjà en s'interrogeant. Ils s'interrompirent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

«Asseyez-vous et taisez-vous. Vous allez aujourd'hui faire un Philtre de Souhait dès que je vous aurais rendu vos copies.»

Passant entre les rangées, il rendit les devoirs sans aucun commentaires. Harry fut surpris d'avoir obtenu un _Acceptable_ sans remarques acerbes, tout comme Ron, aberré par la note. Quant à Hermione, elle arborait un _Optimal _en dessous duquel une fine écriture qui semblait différente de celle de Rogue avait écrit:

_Travail mauvais qui prend l'âge tendre en sa serre,  
Qui produit la richesse en créant la misère,  
Qui se sert d'un enfant ainsi que d'un outil !  
Progrès dont on demande : Où va-t-il ? que veut-il ?  
Qui brise la jeunesse en fleur ! qui donne, en somme,  
Une âme à la machine et la retire à l'homme !  
Que ce travail, haï des mères, soit maudit !  
Maudit comme le vice où l'on s'abâtardit,  
Maudit comme l'opprobre et comme le blasphème !  
Ô Dieu ! qu'il soit maudit au nom du travail même,  
Au nom du vrai travail, sain, fécond, généreux,  
Qui fait le peuple libre et qui rend l'homme heureux ! _

Ils se lancèrent des regards interloqués avant d'observer Rogue avec des yeux ahuris, comme le reste de la classe.

* * *

Quelques minutes avant la fin deux cours, Severus Rogue, qui n'avait toujours pas fait une remarque cynique ni enlevé de points à quiconque de la maison de Gryffondor, déclara simplement sous les iris de plus en plus intriguées de ses élèves:

«Bien, vous n'avez plus qu'à m'apporter un échantillon de vos chefs d'œuvres maintenant. Faites attention de ne pas briser vos flaçons car le Philtre agit dès qu'il entre en contact avec la peau humaine…»

Passant devant les chaudrons contenant presque tous une légère nuance rose, il cru distinguer dans une potion une chevelure blonde. Son plus cher souhait… Ce vœu resterait toujours elle, même après qu'il ait accepté samort grâce au poème de Granger qui l'avait tout fait revivre après ces longues années…

Les élèves lui apportèrent tous leurs fiole. Londubat, avec sa maladresse habituelle, ramena un flaçon dont le liquide était également rose. Seulement, Malefoy, sur son chemin, mis son pied sur lequel le Gryffondor trébucha. La fiole se brisa, la potion atterrissant sur les mains de Severus. L'espace d'un instant, une jeune femme blonde aux yeux vert forêt sourit. Les yeux rêveurs, le professeur murmura simplement:

«C'est bien, Londubat, elle marche; au moins je n'aurais pas à la vérifier…cinq points à Gryffondor. Malefoy, pas de violence dans ma classe, il y en a suffisamment dehors; cinq points de moins à Serpentard.»

Les élèves le regardèrent, sidérés tandis que l'ombre d'Anya s'évanouissait sous certains regards médusés. Convaincus d'avoir un professeur de Potions devenu fou, la plupart s'enfuirent dès que la cloche sonna. Seuls les rares derniers le virent observer encore l'endroit où la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimée se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt, en disant:

«Ainsi, tu es toujours avec moi, Anya…»

Finalement, le professeur de Potions savait quelle voie il emprunterait pour reprendre le chemin que Severus Rogue s'était tracé jadis aux cotés d'une ange blonde aux yeux verts.


End file.
